Breathe
by SaxGirl2012
Summary: The continuation of Breathe by Jral, she has allowed me to continue this story in her absence. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thank Jral for believing in me enough to let me take over this fic for her, I have to get the 2nd semester of school started so in a week or so I will start posting new stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know...it's sad, right?**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV **

It's raining. It rains a lot here. It amazes me that the people of Washington aren't completely waterlogged. I've only been here two days and my fingers are already starting to prune.

"Aren't you excited, Edward? I'm so excited! I can't wait to check out my classes! I just know we're gonna like it here! I hope we make some new friends. I bet we will; I can't imagine why we wouldn't, I mean..." I tuned Alice out, nodding my head and giving her the occasional grunt of acknowledgment.

Today was our first day at the University of Washington. I already had a year of college under my belt from the University of Chicago, but Alice was fresh out of high school. My lip curled into a snarl as I noticed the number of heads turned in her direction, eyes skimming from her head to her toes as she danced by my side.

"Edward, did you hear me? Are you even listening to me? I swear, your head has been in the clouds all morning. What are you thinking about?" I rolled my eyes at her endless stream of questions and held the door open to the fine arts building as she skipped out of the rain.

"Anyway, like I was saying, this is year is going to be great; I can just feel it, you know?" She smiled up at me, her topaz eyes sparkling with excitement. A slow smile spread across my lips and I shook my head, hooking an arm over her shoulders.

"I hope you're right, Alice," I sighed. She giggled softly, a tinkling sound, and skipped out from under my arm.

"Well, brother dear, this is my stop," she gestured to her right, to a set of large, mahogany double doors, and a small plaque off to the side that read "Dance Hall".

"Knock 'em dead, Tinkerbell," I teased, reaching out to ruffle her hair. She twirled easily out of my reach and flashed me a grin before gliding through the doors.

I released a heavy sigh and trudged down the hallway, then headed upstairs to find my own class. At the end of the corridor was the music room, and I stepped quietly through the entrance.

There were only a handful of students spread out in the large space, concentrating on their instrument of choice. I crossed the room quickly and approached the instructor, an older woman whose appearance screamed 'hippie'. Her multi-hued skirt hung to her ankles, revealing glimpses of her woven sandals as she swayed to music no one else could hear. Her long brown hair hung in waves to her waist, streaked with gray, framing her round figure. She looked up as I approached, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Piano?" she asked abruptly. I stood silent before her, frozen in confusion.

"Um...yes?" I replied hesitantly. She chuckled quietly and motioned with her hand for me to follow as she crossed the room to a baby grand.

"Don't look too shocked, sugar, it's rather obvious," she supplied, only deepening my confusion. Noticing the lack of understanding in my expression, she smiled gently and reached for my hand.

"It's the hands; long, thin fingers. I can only think of two purposes for hands like that, and one of them isn't likely to be mentioned in a college music hall," she joked easily. My eyes widened slightly at her insinuation, but I quickly composed myself and offered her a slight smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced, offering her my hand voluntarily this time.

"You can call me Sophia," she replied, shaking my hand. "You'll find that I'm fairly lenient on how you spend your time in my class, Edward. My only rule is that you allow your creative energy to flow freely, whether that be through playing, composing, or simply meditating to regain your inspiration," she instructed. I nodded in understanding and she smiled before turning to greet the students that had just entered the room. I took a seat at the piano, and stared blankly at the keys.

I had been playing for as long as I can remember, my mother having signed me up when I was seven. From the first moment my fingers had hit the keys, the music had simply flowed out of me. It was natural, effortless, just an extenuation of my soul. But these past few months had been different. The music had just stopped; I had no inspiration, and no idea where to get it. I hadn't composed anything for so long, I was afraid that my gift was gone.

I stared numbly down at my hands for a few moments longer, before a hand slid onto my shoulder, startling me out of my reverie.

"Why don't you go take a walk, sugar; clear your head a little." I looked up at Sophia and she smiled at me in understanding. I nodded my head and rose quickly, making my way out of the room. I had two hours in this class, and I knew I wouldn't be getting any work done just yet. I decided to make a trip down to the dance room to check on Alice.

When I reached the mahogany doors, I pushed against them gently, feeling the pulsing of the music through the wood. I slipped into the auditorium and found a seat in the back row, glancing around the empty room before focusing on the stage. Alice sat in the front row with two other girls and the instructor, all watching the girl on the stage.

I squinted in the darkness, studying my sister's expression, noticing the obvious awe on her features. My gaze followed hers, and landed on the brunette that was gliding effortlessly across the stage, her eyes closed as she moved to the music. My breath hitched in my throat, the hair on my arms instantly standing on end.

She was indisputably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her simple black leotard and nude tights revealed every beautiful curve, her body slender but unmistakably feminine. Her chestnut hair was pulled up into a tight bun on her head, the dark color a stark contrast to her ivory skin. She moved gracefully around the stage with fluid movements, never once faltering or missing a beat. As the haunting music reached its final notes, her body came to stop, every muscle working in perfect synchronicity. She was, in a word, angelic.

**A/N: Okay, so I'll make you a deal...If you're super nice and send me lots of reviews, I'll post a new chapter every Sunday...How does that sound? Just push the little blue button.......=P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, thanks for the support that I got with the first chapter, If you want to take a look at what my style is just go to my profile and check out the fic called 'My Tourniquet' its a copward story and I hope you enjoy it if you read. Now on to chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie is being stingy and won't let me borrow Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I sat motionless in my seat, unable to tear my eyes away from the beautiful woman before me. She released her pose and strolled gracefully to the edge of the stage, her hips swaying gently, and was quickly pulled into a hug by her instructor.

"That was wonderful, Isabella!" she exclaimed with a thick French accent. What a perfect name...Isabella.

"Ohmygod Bella, that was so good!" Alice squealed. She launched herself at the poor girl, no doubt crushing a few ribs in the process. The most beautiful laugh escaped Bella's lips, echoing through the auditorium as she hugged Alice back.

"Thanks, Alice, but I've seen you dance too. Trust me, you're much better,"she complimented. Alice elbowed her lightly in the ribs, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Well, ladies, I think that will be enough for today. Continue working on your pieces, and I'll see you next week." Their instructor exited the stage after a chorus of goodbyes from the girls. Alice skipped into the wings with her arm hooked firmly through Bella's.

Twenty minutes later, Alice bounded through the double doors, nearly knocking me over in her exuberance. I instinctively reached out to steady her, and noticed a wide grin on her lips that reached her eyes.

"Oh, Edward, I had such a good morning! I met my best friend today," she declared matter-of-factly. I chuckled at her bluntness and allowed her to latch onto my arm as we made our way out of the building.

"So, tell me about this best friend of yours," I said, much more interested than I should be.

"She's wonderful! Her name is Bella, and she's so beautiful! And she's a fantastic dancer, and she is in her first year of college, just like me, and she has her own apartment near campus, and she's an English major, and you're going to love her!" she exclaimed, finally stopping to take a breath. I chuckled and shook my head at her, inwardly cheering for Alice's choice in friends.

"Don't get too carried away, or you'll scare her off," I warned teasingly. She stopped to look at me, a smug expression on her face.

"I'll have you know that Bella and I are going to be the best of friends, and she has already invited me to a party this weekend to kick-off this magnificent friendship of ours," she announced before continuing toward the parking lot. I stared after her for a moment, my feet frozen to the ground, before I snapped into action and chased after. I gripped her shoulders and flipped her around quickly, nearly knocking her off balance, and crouched down to stare into her eyes.

"Did you just say you got invited to a party at Bella's?" I demanded. Alice stared at me in shock, before a light clicked on in her head and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Well, technically we were invited to a party at her brother's apartment, but Bella will be there," she replied. The corner off my mouth twitched upwards, locking onto the key word.

"We?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her little arms, studying my face carefully.

"Yes 'we'. I told her you were going here with me and she suggested I bring you to the party with me. You seem awfully interested in this party, Edward. Well, maybe not the party so much as the hostess," she smiled wryly. I quickly wiped the smile off my face and stood straight, releasing my hold on Alice.

"What are you talking about, Alice? I just haven't been out of the house in awhile. It would be nice to be able to relax a little, blow off some steam, that's all," I answered smoothly. We were at my Volvo by now, and I unlocked the door before sliding into the driver's seat.

"Whatever you say, Edward." My pixie of a sister plopped into the passenger seat and closed the door, buckling her seat belt as I drove us off the lot. I repeated my words to her over and over in my head, willing them to be true.

***************

I groaned in frustration and beat my fist on the wall, sighing when I received only a giggle in return. Alice had been on the phone for hours, making it impossible for me to get any sleep. With a sigh of frustration I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stumbled to my door, walking to Alice's and beating on the door.

"Alice!" I shouted. There was shuffling behind the door before it swung open, Alice peering at me in annoyance.

"Please, Alice, I'm trying to sleep," I groaned, pleading with my eyes. She glared at me for a split second before releasing an exaggerated sigh and pulling the phone up to speak into the receiver.

"Sorry, Bella, I guess I have to go. My brother---" I slapped my hand over her mouth, my eyes bulging out of the sockets as realization hit. Alice was talking to Bella; Bella was on the other end of that phone. My mind was reeling, quickly sifting through every possible reason I could have to take the phone and speak with Bella for a moment. As I struggled to come up with a plausible option, Alice pried my hand from her mouth and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I gotta go, Bella. But I'll see you for lunch Wednesday?" Alice asked. She beamed at Bella's reply and ended the call, dropping her phone into her pocket before patting the side of my face.

"I really hope you don't act like this on Friday, Edward. I don't want Bella to think my brother is some kind of weirdo," she chastised.

"So, you're seeing her Wednesday?" I asked, kicking myself for sounding so desperate. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she challenged. I struggled to come up with an answer that didn't sound crazy. 'Well, Alice, I'm obsessed with the girl who you claim will soon be your best friend whom I saw for the first and only time today for a matter of ten minutes'. Yep, doesn't sound crazy at all.

"Well, I just think it's nice, that's all. I want you to make some good friends," I offered, pleased at my quick thinking.

"Mm-hmm, sure you do," she giggled. "It's okay, Edward, I'll make sure you get to meet Bella this Friday, and she'll love you." She giggled again as she skipped back to her room, leaving me alone in our living room. I ran my hand through my unruly hair and walked slowly back to my room, flopping down on the bed.

Why was I so interested in this girl? I've never even talked to her. I watched her dance, albeit beautifully, and she definitely was something to look at. But there was something else there; something was drawing me to her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was something special about Bella, and I was going to figure it out.

**A/N: Next chapter is Bella's POV, I'll post it if I get between 5 and 10 reviews I'll post chapter 3. Just remember the more you review the faster I post!**


End file.
